Story Of Evil
by DragonKnight Kara
Summary: "You are my lord, Prince of my world, I am only your servant that is all i am worth, Destiny has separated us since our birth, To protect you I'll become hated by this earth." OcxSzayel later. The song that will be used multiple time is 'Servant of evil' by 'Vocaloid' Fandub by Dvarimonstage (changed slightly to fit the story) link is in second chapter 'Chapter One - Kara Azure'.
1. Prolgue

**Younger Prince POV**

As I look from your face to the knife I understand that you love me so as I hold you tight in my arms as I feel water fall on my face. Are they my tears or are they you maybe it is the both of ours? As I draw my final breath I wonder what he will say about this, I do not that you will be here much longer for you will always find a way to keep your prince safe. Oh, how I wish I was your one and only prince. If I could make a wish on a falling star I would want to be with both of you forever in your arms.

_***Time Skip* **_

**Red Swordwoman POV**

As I look in the crowd I see him there with a frown, I look to the trigger that will be pulled and see the vengeance in your eyes,"So you know to" I barely say so all I do is clench my fist in rage. I do believe that I have never met a more heartless fool for my mind makes it back to the day he took my lover away, now it is time for you to feel that pain. If I could make a wish on a falling star I would want to be with him forever in his arms.

**Older Prince POV**

As those bells signal the end I look back at 'him' one more time, I hope she rots in hell for what she has done I think as I pull the trigger to my surprises, as the blade begins to fall I wonder one thing that has been on my mind, you loved him and he loved you too so why could you not have saved him of all. If I could make a wish on a falling star I would want to be with him forever in his arms.

**Kara POV**

As the blade begins to fall as I hear the crowds' cheers and roars, as I look from you to the sky I whisper your favourite words out aloud. I feel a pain in my neck, I pray that you will feel no pain as I draw my final breath as my blood begins to rain down to the floor as my body to get cold. If I could make a wish on a falling star I would want to be with you forever in your arms.

**Ulquiorra POV**

As the bells ring three times I can only stand and weep, as the metal falls upon your head, I understand that I am truly evil now that you have disappeared from my side. As I watch your blood fall to the floor I try to block out the cheers and roars, now I stand here alone feeling emptier then before. If I could make a wish on a falling star I would want to be with you forever in your arms.


	2. Chapter One - Kara Azure

**A/N yeah I know I don't normally update my stories I have a short attention span and quickly loss interest in things, I bugged my parents for 2 weeks to get me Wolf Among Us and I've only played the first episode. Whatever on with story! **

Hi, my name is Kara Azure and I am the only fracion of my prince Ulquiorra, yes I know what you are thinking Ulqui is not a prince, well you are wrong when we were alive he was the prince of a country that is long since been in ruins. The only reason I'm his fracion is because when we were alive I was one of his servants and I'm his twin sister that reason probably more but still.

Normal I wear the same clothes as my brother but I wear an under shirt that goes down to my knees and is plated, it has a v neck barely showing my chest also it has a black trim around the bottom and top. My tench coat is open and is not split near the bottom but curves around my legs a tiny bit also my brother has not yet noticed but I wear blue knee high boots not the standard black ones. I have long white hair that goes to my knees that I keep in a low ponytail and I have blue eyes and I am pale like my brother. I don't like any of the female uniforms I find them to revealing so I wear a mixture of the two. When I leave my brothers room I put on a white hood that covers my whole face and reaches my ankles once again this has a black trim it is held in place by a golden chain with two dragons on them. My hollow hole is in the same place as my brothers so is shown without my clock on and my hollow mask in located on my head and looks like a crown, fitting if you ask me.

Anyway my resurrection form makes me look like a dragon, I get blue dragon wings with sharp bone like horns on the top and bottom, I grow a long blue scale tail that I normally keep rapped around my leg. Upon my hands I grow sharp claws and my whole body becomes scales and my hair becomes like my brothers and black. My clothes change so that I am wearing white leggings and high black boots going to my knees and I have a black tench coat which is closed by gold chains going down the right side. On my face my hole mask grows so that it covers most of my face but my mouth and from the bridge of my nose goes diagonally down with blue lines going down like my brother although I still keep my crown shape on my head.

My Zanpakuto is called Denki Hebi (meaning electric serpent), he looks like a normal kitana with a azure blue hilt and is safe guard is two dragon heads. To active my resurrection I say "Execute Denki Hebi" before slashing my self with the my blade, I do have a second release but after the last time I tried to use it I nearly died so my brother banned me from doing it ever again, I don't even remember what it looks like. I keep my Zanpakuto in a inside pocket in my tench coat, it can made its blade disappear so it is just the hilt so I can safely put in my pocket.

I barely leave my brothers room because he said that he did not want to lose me again but is it not my job to protect him from the dangers of this world but I can not go against my prince's words, so I sit here most of the time and entertain my self. The good thing is that I get a lot of time to train, I can even beat Ulqui-bat in a fight but I'm not apart of the Espada because he want to never lose me again and if I were a Espada I would get dangerous missions and stuff like that. The one thing I like about this room is the glass piano in a soundproof part of the room I can sing and play to my hearts content. The down side is that I'm alone most of the time while Ulqui-bat is away doing missions for 'Lord' Aizen so all I can do is thing about the past especially that night. This is why I hate Hueco Mundo it looks just like that night well the sky does, it hurts to look at it but I will never cry in front of my prince, how I feel is not any concern of my prince the only thing that matters is that I do as I am told, and I obey my prince, I could not give a damn about 'Lord' Aizen. All that matters is obeying my prince like I promised to you I would. After all,"You are my lord, Prince of my world, I am only your servant that is all I am worth," and all I will ever be worth.

**A/N Hi again, hope you liked my first chapter song used at the end is Servant of evil fandub b****y ****Dvarimonstage link: ** watch?v=KwGUGGbqQtw** I have had to change the lyrics in my story since I've got a prince and a female servant so, yeah. If you do like the song search up the other main songs 'Daughter Of Evil', 'Message Of Regret' and 'Re_Birthday' it will be in Japanese but you can search up fandubs, personal I like in Japanese mainly the gero version since the video that goes with it just makes my heart melt. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, bye, :-).**


	3. Chapter Two - Chains Of Tears And Blood

Today is like any day in Ulqui-bat's room, right now I'm just sitting on my bed looking at the celling and Ulqui-bat is reading a book over by the living area. The book is called 'The School for Good and Evil' it's a book he got from the world of the living. I've read the book it pretty good it;'s about those two girl called Agather and Sophie who are kidnapped by the school master while one is put in the school for good and one is put in the school for evil they try and find there way back home, I'm wait for Ulqui-bat to get the next book called 'A world without Princes'.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, so I got up and grabbed my cloak then headed for the door, upon opening the door I was met with face of the Sexta Espada Grimmjow, he was leaning agented the door frame with his arms crossed. Ulqui-bat come up behind me to see who it was, so upon see the sexta he said "What are you doing here, Sexta?"

Grimmjow looked at me with a raised eyebrow and asked"Since when did you have any fracion Ulquiorra?" Ulqui-bat just stared at him, "Anyway Aizen told me to tell you that a Espada meeting is going to happen in 5 minuets, so bye," with that Grimmjow walked back in the direction of his room before stopping and saying "He would also like for us to bring our fraccion!" before disappearing back to his room I assume.

"Should we be going, my prince?" I asked after closing the door and putting Denki Hebi in my pocket.

"Why would Lord Aizen wish for us to bring our fraccion with us to an Espada meeting?" Ulqui-bat said as he grabbed his Zanpakuto and opening the door, "Don't call me 'my prince' in the meeting," I nodded my head as I followed him out the door with my cloak on. Once I left the room my ankles and wrists began to glow then red handcuffs appeared and blue chains appeared on my ankles, I looked up to see if Ulqui-bat had noticed but lucky he had not. You see this is why I wear a cloak because when I leave my brothers room they appear, not that he knows that, the red chains represents the crimson blood someone shed while the blue chains represent the cold tears someone shed. A permanent reminder of what I did in the past.

These chain make fighting really hard since they keep getting in the way good thing I don't normally come out of his room but I can fight with chains and I could still take down a arrancar, maybe not a Espada but I would still be able to defend my self from others. There is one thing that I keep wondering, how do I rid of them? The only way that I can think of is if I am forgiven for my sins, like that's happening any time soon. I don't even know where they are so I don't think they'll forgive me and Senchi (meaning thousand blood) was not much of a forgiving person from what I got. I don't like the chains since they tighten when ever I think about killing someone, it was Loly and Menoly everyone has thought of doing that at least one time.

Sometimes I wish that I had not committed those sins and then maybe we what have not died, maybe I could have been happy with Candy Floss, Oh Candy Floss was my nickname for the younger prince of the blue contrary him and his brother ruled the kingdom since their parents had died in a war with our father before mother made peace with the regent. They gained the throne when they turned 10 while Ulqui-bat got his throne at the age of 8 because our father had died when we were 2 and mother died when we were 8 and those two princes are only 2 years older than us. Now that think about it I don't deserve to be able to call him Candy Floss not after what I did to him, I still have nightmares. I wish I could forget, forget the cold crimson blood upon my skin and his smiling face as he realised what was going to happen.

I sometimes wonder would this have happened if father had never separated us, maybe but we'll never know will we. No I shall always have this burden on my chest. I miss you Candy Floss, I sorry Candy Floss, please I love you my special Candy Floss.

By the time I snapped out of my daydream, me and Ulqui-bat were right outside the room where is meeting is being held, but I still wonder what Aizen could want with the Espada to bring their fraccions with them. Last time it was to scare us half to death about protecting his dear Espada, like he cares about his dear Espada he did not care when Nelliel went missing he appointed a new third Espada Tia Halibell.

Shoot my chains are tightening and no I'm not thinking of killing Tia they also do this every so often just randomly tighten, actually they tighten when I'm near Grimmjow's fraccion I think but I can't tell don't spend time with them since Ulqui-bat does not like me being near anyone to do with Grimmjow and the fact I'm not aloud out of his room. I looked down at my chains a noted that my wrists were going raw and I was beginning to loss the feeling in my hands, at this point I wanted to just return to my brothers room.

Ulqui-bat not noticing my pain opened the door to the meeting hall and we were met with the sight of all but Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Yammy sitting at the table with there fraccion standing behind them. Coyote was asleep with Lilynette drawing on his face, Barragon look incredibly bored or was that his normal face, now his four main fraccion what ever there names were were looking just as bored as Barragon except that gay looking one I don't wanna know what goes on in his head. Tia looked like she normally did but just had her three fraccions behind her bickering over something unimportant like normal, that guy who controls things with his eyes whatever his name is had no one behind him just like Aaroniero, I like to call them fish face and eye ball guy. Now Szeyelaporro had two of his friccion behind him Lumina and Verona.

Ulqui-bat took his seat and I stood behind him looking just as emotionless as him as the doors opened revealing both Grimmjow and Nnoitra with there fraccion, Tesla was basally running to keep up with his master I felt sorry for him sometimes must be hard to live with Nnortia, meanwhile Grimmjow's friccion were a few steps behind. Once they had sat down Aizen, Tozen and Gin came in less than a minuet later, Tia's friccion stopped bickering and watched Aizen as he entered and I don't think he could have walked slower if he tried. It felt like it took 5 hours for him to reach the flipping table, how does it take this long I was pretty sure the annoyance was showing on my face.

"Hello my dear Espada," I had to resist rolling my eyes, "And Numeros how about we have some tea?" I like to think that was a question even thought it wasn't be o well. Once the tea was handed out Sosuke began explaining why we were needed,"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked you here well it's come to my attention that the Numeros don't get along with the Espada that they are not assigned to. So I decided that every Espada swaps Numeros for a month as a bonding exisize!" At that point I wanted to go murder Sosuke but the chains tightened to an nearly unbearable pain and had to hold back that thought or I think my ankles and wrists would have snapped.

"WHAT,WE HAVE TO TRADE ARE FRACCION WITH A DIFFRENT ESPADA!" Cruses my hearing that hurt like hell Grimmjow.

"Now Grimmy I never know you cared so much about you Fraccion," Gin snaked his way to that table from his postion.

"SHUT UP I DON'T, I JUST DON'T WANT THEM WITH A DIFFRENT ESPADA WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY'LL DO I WONT GET ANY BACK BY THE END OF THE MONTH!"

"I have already decided what Numeros is going where," Did Sosuke hear Grimmjow it does not look like it,"Now Ulquiorra your Numeros will be be Szayelapporo's along with Grimmjow your Numeros Yyforte." Hells no am I gonna be his Friccion for a month.

"Yes Lord Aizen!"said Ulqui-Bat.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

KILL ME NOW!


End file.
